An Archer's Quest
by Meluial
Summary: This is my story of the reason that Legolas was present at the Council of Elrond and why he was so keen to go and destroy the ring himself.


An Archer's Quest  
By Uial  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters and places in this story are property of JRR Tolkien, with the exception of Melian and her family - although the name Melian was Tolkien's she is not the same character, just named for her. Uial.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Melian let the soft breeze blow her dark hair across her face as she rode along the tracks towards Mirkwood. Melian was the daughter of Lord Eldorin and she, together with her father and older brother Nominor, was travelling from her homeland in the Vale of Andùin to Mirkwood as guests of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. Her horse, Andorran, halted as she came beside her father and brother, waiting for the escort that would bring them to Thranduil.  
  
Eldorin smiled at his daughter as she came up to them, her blue eyes scouring the trees and the road ahead. Dressed in her favourite red gown, she looked every inch the Elven lady, even with her knife hanging at her side. But appearances, even Elven ones, could be deceptive. As ladylike as Melian was, she could also be as brave as the Elves who had gone to war against Sauron all those years ago and had witnessed his destruction at the hands of Isildur. Melian was no dependent, reticent female like the wives of Men tended to be; she had been trained to fight with her brother, to defend herself if the need arose.  
  
"The escort approaches, Father," she said, and Eldorin nodded.  
  
"Indeed," he replied absentmindedly, still thinking about how proud his children had made him.  
  
"I wonder if King Thranduil has sent his son to meet us," Nominor mused, shooting a glance at his sister. "Mayhap we will have you married off, Melian!"  
  
"I will not be 'married off' to anyone," she replied with a quiet dignity she did not feel. "Especially not to some Prince who is probably half-witted and completely useless, as they tend to be. I will marry for love if I find it, and not fret if I do not, unlike some of YOUR admirers, Nominor!"  
  
Nominor flushed a little at his sister's pointed remarks, but before he could think of a suitable retort, the escort from Thranduil appeared on the hill and their father was turning to face them sternly.  
  
"Enough of this," he said in his quiet voice, the underlying authority clearly audible to his offspring. "You are highborn Elves, not Orcs, and what is more Thranduil is a very old and dear friend of mine. You will treat him and his son with respect. Melian, I am not here to barter you in marriage to Thranduil's son for I do not believe in such things, but even if you do believe him to be a fool - which I must tell you he is not, he is a fine Elf, not much older than you, and a skilled archer - you shall treat him with courtesy. If not I shall leave you for the dragons. Both of you," he added, a twinkle in his eyes as he referred to the childhood threat that had subdued his children on several occasions.   
  
Melian caught the smile on his face as he turned away and she laughed.  
  
"You are wise to say so, Father," she told him affectionately. "Fear not! Even if he is a fool I shall be as courteous and charming to him as I possibly can if you absolutely insist on it."  
  
The escort drew nearer and Eldorin suddenly smiled.  
  
"Well, well, if dear Thranduil hasn't come himself to greet us," he exclaimed. "And with Legolas, too!" He dismounted as the others drew near, instructing his party to do likewise, and as they halted and dismounted he walked up to their lead rider and embraced him. "Thranduil, my dear old friend!"  
  
"Eldorin, it has been too long," Thranduil replied, and Melian smiled to herself to see her father so happy. "And these cannot be your children!"  
  
"My son, Nominor," Eldorin said, and Nominor bowed, "and my daughter Melian, the light of our lives."  
  
Melian took the hand that Thranduil offered to her and kissed it.  
  
"Your majesty," she said, and Thranduil beamed at her.  
  
"None of this ridiculous protocol from you, my dear, I insist," he instructed. "You and your brother should treat me as an old friend, for that is indeed what we are. This is my son, Legolas," he told her, indicating that he should come forward.  
  
Melian looked up and found she was looking into the most striking pair of storm-grey eyes she had ever seen. The delicately handsome face of the Elf in front of her had an almost ethereal quality to it, and he smiled at her as he bid her welcome.  
  
"Come, let us return to my home," Thranduil said jovially. "We have much to talk about, Eldorin."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As the two parties of Elves rode along, Melian suddenly felt a chill steal over her, a cold hand reaching down her spine. She halted, reining Andorran in and reaching for her knife.  
  
Up ahead, her guard Jadeite noticed what she was doing.  
  
"Is all well, my Lady?" he asked, and the rest of the party stopped.  
  
"Hush," she hissed. "I feel something."  
  
"Melian?" Eldorin asked, coming to his daughter's side. "What is it?"  
  
Melian paused, her keen eyes searching, her senses at full alert.  
  
"Orcs," she said at last. "It's orcs, and they will pass this way!"  
  
"To arms," Thranduil commanded, and quick as a flash the Elves had armed themselves and moved in to protect their lords, riding off the road and hiding themselves in the trees. Melian pulled out her knife and noticed Legolas notching an arrow to his bow as they all held their breath.  
  
A small company of orcs marched past, and Melian shuddered. They were vile creatures, Elves gone bad, and she felt ashamed to be of the same race as such things. To her distinct surprise, however, the orcs did not stop to look for them or to fight them; they just kept marching out of sight down the road.  
  
"How odd," Thranduil remarked, as they set off again. "How very strange..."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Thranduil's realm was breathtakingly beautiful and Melian soon forgot the strange behaviour of the orcs as she walked in the woods, revelling in the serenity of Mirkwood. Three months had already passed, and Melian found herself believing that she could not leave such glorious woods for quite some time.  
  
She was immersed in her thoughts when she heard voices up ahead. Instinctively, she reached for her knife as she heard the sound of arrows being released, but relaxed a little when she heard a familiar laugh ring out through the air.  
  
"I believe that is the third time I have beaten you today, Jezeriel," she heard Legolas say.   
  
"True, Elriya," came the voice of Legolas' old teacher, using his title (Elriya means Prince and Heir), "Indeed, you are becoming too good for me."  
  
Melian felt her heartbeat quicken. Over the past few months, she had begun to get to know Legolas and found him to be the complete opposite of her first thoughts. He was as her father had said; a great archer and he was much beloved by his people. He and Melian had spent a lot of time together as she had been interested in the different trees and plants that Thranduil's kingdom had to offer, and Legolas had been pleased to her show her everything he could. Melian had begun to think that maybe it would be acceptable to be married off to a Prince after all...She was about to turn and run off in the opposite direction, not wanting to let her feelings be seen, when Legolas and Jezeriel came into view.  
  
"It seems we are not alone, Legolas," Jezeriel said with a smile, bowing to Melian. "Well-met, my lady."  
  
"Well-met, my lord Jezeriel," she answered with a curtsey. "Legolas." (Thranduil had already insisted that the three children not be formal with each other).  
  
"Well-met, Melian," Legolas said, a sudden smile illuminating his fair Elven face. "Are you not accompanied?"  
  
A flash of amusement fired in her eyes as she replied, "I left poor Jadeite resting. I fear my brother has tired him out with his sudden longing for sword practice!"  
  
Jezeriel smiled at her.  
  
"It seems we are not the only ones out practicing today," he said, and then added by way of an explanation, "Legolas Elriya and I were having an archery lesson, but I fear that he has now become too much advanced for his old teacher!"  
  
"It was merely luck, old friend," Legolas answered and Melian smiled. Legolas could be very chivalrous and diplomatic when he had to be, she reflected. He would be a good king, when the time came for Thranduil to go over Sea.  
  
"Well, I must leave you," Jezeriel said, bowing. "Alas, I am not so able to ignore my duties. Namarië," he added as he walked off, leaving the young Prince and Lady alone.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a while, and Melian found herself again reflecting how serious Legolas was most of the time. She was not as fun loving as her brother Nominor, nor was she as serious as Legolas. But then, she thought to herself, I do not seem to have the cares that he does.  
  
"How are you enjoying your stay in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked her, breaking the stillness of the air.  
  
"I think it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen," she answered and he smiled again, the warmth of it making him seem unreal.  
  
"Even more so than Lothelldon?" he asked, and Melian smiled wistfully.  
  
"No place on earth could be fairer than Lothelldon," she told him, "but I do think Mirkwood truly enchanting."  
  
"May I show you something?" Legolas asked suddenly, and Melian looked up. "It is one of the most beautiful sights in the Woodland Realm. It may cheer you for a while, if you miss your home."  
  
Melian nodded, and Legolas led her through the trees until they reached a tall oak that stood alone from the others. Melian noticed that there was a rope stair that led to a platform near the top of the tree. Legolas turned to her.  
  
"After you, my lady," he said formally, and Melian made her way up the stair to the platform.  
  
What she saw took her breath away. All of Mirkwood and beyond was laid out like a carpet beneath her, bathed in a pale light as the twilight began to steal in. Legolas came and stood beside her, his grey eyes shining as he looked out over his homeland.  
  
"Is it not breathtaking?" he whispered, and Melian nodded.  
  
"It is beautiful," she said softly, and Legolas turned to face her.  
  
"Look," he commanded softly, guiding her to face the right direction, and Melian gasped.  
  
"The Andùin," she whispered. "Home..."  
  
"If you ever feel alone, come here," Legolas murmured. "You can always see your home from this tree."  
  
"Oh Legolas," she breathed, and she felt his arms lightly steal around her waist. He held his breath for a moment, concerned that she would pull away from him, but exhaled a little as her own body relaxed against his. Legolas had been enchanted by her the moment he laid eyes on Melian, and the more he had gotten to know her, the more he believed he was falling in love with her.  
  
There was silence between them as they looked out over the land, seeing the Andùin shining silver in the twilight. Melian imagined what her people back in Lothelldon would be doing, feeling closer to her homeland even though she could not see it. Legolas still had his arms around her, and she could feel his soft breath on her hair and the steady rhythm of his heart as she leaned against him.  
  
"It truly is a wonderful sight," she sighed, turning to face him. "Thank you for showing it to me."  
  
"Melian?" he whispered, looking into her eyes.   
  
"Yes, Legolas?" she whispered back, her heart pounding.  
  
Legolas gently ran a finger down her cheek. His heart told him that there was no need for words, and so he plucked up all his courage and bent his head, gently kissing Melian, who slid within the circle of his arms and kissed him back...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A shout from the forest below rang through the air, and Legolas and Melian broke apart. Legolas rushed to the edge of the platform and peered down into the gloom.  
  
"What is it?" Melian whispered, coming to his side. "Legolas?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Legolas replied, and stiffened suddenly.  
  
"Elriya!" a voice cried out desperately. "Elriya, where are you?"  
  
"My lady!" Melian recognised Jadeite's voice at once. "My lady!"  
  
"Something must be very wrong," Melian whispered, feeling the breeze begin to pick up around them. Legolas said nothing, keeping his sharp eyes trained on the ground.  
  
"Get down," he hissed suddenly, and pulled Melian down beside him only just in time as a hail of arrows ricocheted off the platform's edge.  
  
Melian felt her heart pounding as she listened to the sound of footsteps below. She heard Jadeite cry out suddenly, and a sudden ringing shattered the air, as two swords clashed. She felt Legolas' arm lift from her body and she looked up. He was standing on the edge of the platform preparing to swing down.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Stay here," Legolas instructed, and she ran to his side.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded and he turned to face her.  
  
Looking directly into Melian's eyes, he replied, "I must go and help the others. There are orcs in Mirkwood, and we must fight them off."   
  
Melian reached for her knife.  
  
"I'm coming with you," she told him, but Legolas stopped her.  
  
He brushed a strand of her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Stay here, Melian," he commanded again, and Melian detected a note of authority in his voice that had not been present before. "Until we know how many there are, and what they want. If they were to overpower us...well, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."  
  
"Be careful," Melian breathed and he nodded.  
  
"Namarië, my Amrûn," he said softly, and kissed her forehead lightly. "We shall be all right." With that, he leapt lightly down to the forest floor and disappeared into the gloom.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Melian felt useless as she sat huddled against the trunk of the tree as it rose through the centre of the platform. She could no longer hear the sounds of the fighting, and she wished more than anything that she was down there with them, doing something. Orcs in North Mirkwood...she shuddered at the thought. And Legolas and Jadeite were down there somewhere, trying to fight them off.  
  
Melian stiffened suddenly, hearing a noise from below. She moved quietly to the edge of the platform, her hand reaching once more for her trusted knife. Someone or something was making its way up the tree and she would take no chances.  
  
To her dismay, she saw five orcs appear on the platform. One she would have been easily able to fight, three at the most, but five! And there was no use in trying to run from them for she had nowhere to go.  
  
Melian had to make a decision and, praying that it would not be the end of her, she did what she had to do. She walked forwards, and the orcs cackled with delight.  
  
"Get her," one of the orcs, Melian supposed he was the leader, hissed in the Common Tongue. "Get the She-Elf!"  
  
Two of them rushed towards her and tried to grab her. One fell to the ground, dead from Melian's swift slash of the knife, and the other two joined the first in trying to grab her. Desperately, Melian realised that she couldn't fight them off and, try as she might, they overpowered her. Her knife was thrown to the floor and she was grabbed and bound. Then, to her acute shame, Melian the warrior maiden fainted...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Legolas, Jezeriel, Jadeite and the other Mirkwood Elves soon disposed of the orcs that had attacked them on the forest floor, many of them falling to the deadly accuracy of Legolas' bow. When they were satisfied that all the orcs were dead, Legolas turned and led the others back to the Great Oak.  
  
One of the Elves that he had sent on to scout ahead suddenly emerged from the gloom, running as swiftly as he could. In his hands he carried a bloodstained Elf-knife, and Jadeite cried out in alarm.  
  
"My lady Melian's knife!" he exclaimed in horror, and Legolas looked sharply at the Elf who had brought it to them.  
  
"There is more, Elriya," he said, bowing at the shoulders. "We found an orc slain under the tree, and another on the platform."  
  
"And the lady Melian?" Legolas asked, fear creeping into his heart.  
  
"We found no trace of the lady Melian, Elriya," the Elf replied sadly. He had liked the daughter of his King's friend; she had adjusted to the ways of the Woodland Realm sooner than others in their party.  
  
"I should not have left her," Legolas muttered, and Jezeriel looked up.  
  
"Elriya?"   
  
"Nothing," Legolas answered quickly and turned his attention back to the guard. Not before Jezeriel had seen the worried look in his eyes, however, nor the grave expression that had altered his youthful face. "We must find where the orcs have gone with the lady Melian. Spread your men out, Captain, and start tracking."  
  
"Legolas," Jezeriel interrupted softly. "No."  
  
Legolas looked at him sharply.  
  
"We cannot take on a party of orcs, Elriya," Jezeriel told him. "Even ones who are stupid enough to dare take the lady Melian. We must return to your father, tell him what has happened and start out at first light with an army."  
  
"We cannot wait," Legolas began, emotion straining his voice, and Jezeriel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We must tell your father, Legolas," he reiterated, "and gather an army. There is no other way to save Lady Melian."  
  
The pain in Legolas' eyes as he nodded his assent tore at Jezeriel's heart. He had been instrumental in raising his Elriya, and was as fond of him as if he were his own son. He had guessed over recent days that Legolas had grown fond of Eldorin's daughter and knew that he would take on all the orcs of Middle Earth single-handedly to save her. He also knew that he would never have to do so; the Elves of the Woodland Realm were very fond of their Elriya and would follow wherever he led. When the time came, as Melian had guessed, he would become a great king...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Thranduil and Eldorin were deep in discussion when the door of the throne room burst open and Legolas rushed in, followed by the other Elves who had survived the orc attack.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil asked, bemused. He knew that something must be very wrong for his son to break protocol like this. "What is it, my son?"  
  
"Orcs, my Lord," Legolas told him, bowing from the shoulders. "Orcs in Mirkwood. They attacked without warning."  
  
"You have defeated them?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord but...but they have taken Melian," Legolas said, his distress clearly seen in his fair face.  
  
"Melian?" Eldorin was aghast. "My daughter!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Eldorin. It is my fault," Legolas said bitterly. "I left her and I should not have done. I left her in the Great Oak to be safe whilst I helped drive off the orcs. I did not know they would take her. Forgive me, my lord," he finished, and Eldorin smiled.  
  
"Look at me, Prince Legolas," he commanded gently, and Legolas did so. "I know that you would not see harm done to my daughter. You did the right thing to have her stay where she was. It was what I should have done," he concluded.   
  
Legolas nodded. Eldorin's words had been true enough, this he knew, but they could not ease the grief in his heart. That would remain until Melian was safely back in his arms. He had never known that it was possible to fall so deeply in love so quickly, but every moment that Melian was apart from him was like an arrow in his soul.  
  
"We set out at first light to find the Lady Melian," Thranduil commanded. "Andost, ready your men!"   
  
The Captain of the Guard bowed and left the hall, others following in his wake.  
  
"We shall find her, Legolas," Jezeriel said quietly as he left. "The lady is resilient. We shall find her..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Melian woke to the sound of grunting and harsh voices. Her head hurt and as she tried to sit up, she found that her hands were bound together. Her knife was gone and she was surrounded by a patrol of orcs. Her heart sank. Orcs! What was to become of her?  
  
The leader of the group came over to her and snarled in the horrible way that only an orc can. "So you are awake, She-Elf," he said, stating the extraordinarily obvious.  
  
"So it would seem," she shot back. "Why have you taken me? Where are we going? And what happened to Legolas?"  
  
The orc sneered at her.  
  
"Alas, your Elven Prince escaped harm," he told her, and Melian's heart sang from it's depths. Legolas was alive! "And you will find out soon enough where we are taking you," the orc continued. "But for now we make camp, and you will be tied here," he indicated the tree stump that she was bound to, "while we sleep here," he indicated the trees.  
  
Melian spied a glimmer of hope as the orcs wandered off into the trees. Of course! Orcs hated the sun, and so whilst they buried themselves in the woods - foolishly not leaving a guard around - Melian could plot her escape. And once she was free, she would fly back to Mirkwood with wings at her feet to find Legolas.  
  
Melian waited until she could no longer here the orcs and began to try and wriggle free of her bonds. But alas, the orcs had bound her well, and try as she might she could not escape! Melian closed her eyes and began to weep bitterly...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Elriya!"  
  
Legolas looked up from the patch of ground he was studying to see Andost at his shoulder.  
  
"Elriya, we have found the path the orcs took. They cannot have gone far, the tracks are fresh!"  
  
"Then away, good Andost," Legolas exclaimed. "We have no time to lose!"  
  
The Elves began to hurry along the path, their keen eyes ever watchful for some sign of the lady Melian. They were all by now well aware that they must find the lady alive, for she was very dear to their Elriya and perhaps he would make her their future queen.  
  
They had been moving for a little over three hours when Legolas stopped suddenly. Andost held up his hands and the regiment of Elves with them also stopped, listening intently.  
  
For a while, there was nothing, and Legolas felt as though his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
"Elriya?" Andost asked and Legolas turned.   
  
"I thought I heard her," he said softly and Jezeriel, who had joined the party, came up to him, concerned. "I could have sworn..."  
  
The second time, everyone heard it. There came a hideous sound, an orc squealing with fury and pain. Then a female voice, crying out in the Common Tongue with unbridled anger.  
  
"Let me go, you hideous, vile, repulsive, disgusting creature!"  
  
Jezeriel laughed softly to himself.  
  
"The lady has spirit," he whispered as Melian continued to insult her captors with every word she knew, in any language she could think of.  
  
Suddenly, Melian screamed, and Legolas straightened. His gentle eyes blazed with a fury that made even Jezeriel step back in alarm. Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and crept forwards, his men following with grim faces.  
  
They saw Melian, tied hand and foot, screaming as one of the orcs lunged towards her, his sword drawn.  
  
"We shall sacrifice you now rather than later," he hissed. "It's only your body that we were sent to get!"  
  
"Let me go," Melian cried out. "You shan't get away with this!"  
  
"And who will come for you?" the orc sneered. "Not your Elven Prince, my lady, that is for certain. Not after we...killed him." The other orcs laughed.  
  
"No!!!" Melian screamed. "You didn't...no!" Her face crumpled, all the fury and passionate hatred that she had been fighting with suddenly drained from her body. "You told me he had escaped harm," she accused the leader. "You...you told me that Legolas was alright..."  
  
"I would have told you the sky was yellow if it had hushed your infernal mouth," he roared, and Melian cried out as she realised she had been deceived.  
  
"Then kill me!" she cried passionately. "Kill me and have done with it, for there is no other life for me if he is not living!"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As her words hit the heavens, an arrow suddenly whistled through the stillness of the air and struck one of the orcs. There was a mass panic; the attack seemed to have come from nowhere and they were hours from Mirkwood. More arrows were fired in to the crowd of orcs and Melian, momentarily forgotten in the sudden battle lust, sank to the floor and sobbed. Legolas dead? It couldn't be true, it mustn't be true. Not when she'd only just begun to know him, to love him!  
  
The battle raged all around her as the orcs set to with, she supposed, her rescuers, whomever they were. She supposed that her father and Thranduil must have sent them from Mirkwood, to free her and take her back. Yet what was the use of going back if Legolas was no longer there? In three months, she had learnt to understand and to love him, and only the previous night, she had been happier than she'd ever been in her life. All that was gone now, she thought to herself; no Legolas to make her smile, to show her the many secret paths of his woodland home, to take her in his arms as he had done the previous night and kiss her with the sweet gentleness that had won her heart.  
  
Melian struggled to her feet. She was going to die either way, she decided; if the orcs won the battle they would kill her, if she returned to Mirkwood she would die of grief. But she was a warrior and she would die fighting if she could. She picked up one of the orc blades and heard its song, black as the night itself. Wielding it, she threw herself into the battle with a ferociousness borne of grief.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Legolas had led the charge on the orcs and he and Jezeriel fought side by side, their bows singing. Orc after orc fell to the Elves' onslaught, until there were none who remained living. Satisfied that the enemy had all been destroyed, Legolas commanded that they find Melian, and the Elves all obeyed at once, scattering across the battlefield and into the trees to find her.  
  
It was Jezeriel who came across her, lying underneath the body of one of the orcs she had slain. "Elyria," he called, as he hauled the body from Melian and then he gasped in horror and dismay.  
  
Melian had been wounded, grievously wounded. She was bleeding from a stab wound to her shoulder and Legolas cried out when he reached her side.  
  
"Melian!"  
  
"Legolas?" She looked up at him in wonder. "They said you were dead!"  
  
"No, Amrûn, I am here," he whispered, cradling her to him gently.  
  
Melian lightly traced the path of the tear that trickled down Legolas' cheek with her finger. "I should have guessed," she whispered with a faint smile. "I should not have believed them."  
  
"Elyria," Jezeriel said softly from where he had been binding Melian's wound, "we must hurry. The lady needs the skill of our healers and we can do no more here."  
  
Legolas nodded and carried Melian in his arms to where the orcs horses were tethered. "We may as well take them," he said, and the Elves obeyed. Legolas mounted behind Melian and they rode together back towards Mirkwood, as quickly as the horses would go.  
  
Fleet of foot the orc steeds were, although they had been used as pack animals - orcs preferred to avoid riding - and the sun was setting when they arrived back at Thranduil's palace in the Woodland Realm. Thranduil, Eldorin and Nominor, who had been forbidden from going with the party - Legolas had gone against the will of both his father and Melian's - had come out to greet them, and great was their joy to see Melian alive. There was no time to exclaim over her, however, for she was rushed to the House of Healing, and Legolas and the others were made to come in and rest.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A whole day and a night had passed when Melian awoke in the House of Healing to see her father and brother at her side. "Father," she murmured, and Eldorin looked up.  
  
"Melian! My daughter," he exclaimed, though there was a note of sadness in his voice.  
  
"What is it, Father?" she asked, concerned, and then glanced at Nominor. "Why do you weep, my dear brother?"  
  
Eldorin kissed her gently.  
  
"It is not for you to fear, my child," he told her. "The Elves of the Woods have restored you to us, and for that we are grateful." He smiled at her. "How do you feel?"  
  
"A little sore, perhaps, but I am well, Father," she answered with a smile.  
  
"Then that is news indeed," Nominor exclaimed, kissing her also, "and my heart is greatly eased to you hear you speak it!"  
  
"Come, Nominor," Eldorin said gently. "We shall withdraw. There is someone else who greatly desires to speak with you, my daughter; a young Elf to whom we owe a great deal."  
  
They opened the door to leave the room, and Melian smiled to see Legolas standing in the doorway.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried joyfully, and he came to her side at once.  
  
"Melian, my Amrûn," he said softly, and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Eldorin smiled as he shut the door quietly and he and Nominor walked towards the Great Hall.   
  
"Your sister will not return to Lothelldon, I feel," he said, and Nominor smiled back.  
  
"Mayhap it is just as well," he answered gravely, following his father into the hall. "Mayhap it is just as well..."  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Left alone with Legolas, Melian felt her pain ebb away. He cradled her gently in his arms and she in her turn clung to him, not wanting to be apart from him for even a moment.  
  
When he finally released his lips from hers, Melian touched his cheek lightly. There was a worry in his eyes that had not been present before, and she wondered what it was that lay so heavily on him.  
  
"What is it that troubles you, Legolas?" she asked softly. "You cannot keep it from me."  
  
"No, I cannot," Legolas admitted. "But I cannot speak of it here."  
  
Melian studied his ageless face intently, her eyes piercing into his soul, but she could not bring herself to question him further. Instead, she smiled at him and told him, "I owe you my life, Legolas, son of Thranduil. My father will wish to repay you for what you did."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"There is but one thing I would ask of him," he murmured, and Melian held her breath.   
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"I ask only for his blessing to marry his daughter, if she will have me," Legolas replied, trembling slightly, awaiting her reaction.  
  
"She will, she will," Melian cried, embracing him. "Oh Legolas, I could never refuse you!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Great was the joy in the Woodland Realm when the announcement came that Legolas Elriya was to be troth plighted to the lady Melian. Plans began to be made for the wedding and every day, Melian recovered her strength, for Elves are hardy beings for all that they look so fragile. Soon three months had passed, and Melian was once more restored to full health.  
  
She had soon discovered what it was that had lain so heavy on Legolas' heart when she had first awoken, for it seemed that the Great Shadow was stirring once more. Many a time had she heard tales of the First Darkness that had threatened Middle Earth and now all seemed afraid that it would come again. The wizard, Gandalf, and Aragorn, the heir of Isildur, had come to Mirkwood whilst she had been at the House of Healing and delivered into the safekeeping of the Elves the creature Gollum. This was a burden that none would rejoice in, for he was a strange creature, and to Melian's astonishment liked neither sun nor moonlight, and found the touch of an Elf painful.  
  
Many believed secretly that the creature should be locked up and left well alone, but the Woodland Elves are, by nature, generous and kind-hearted, and every day with Aragorn and Gandalf's blessing the creature was escorted on walks through the forest. Melian often accompanied Legolas and the patrol that went with them, hoping that the air would aid in the healing of the creature as it had her own. Day by day Melian had grown stronger and day-by-day Legolas and his people had rejoiced in her recovery. She began to feel a compassion for Gollum as she walked with them, wondering what could have had such a great hold on him.  
  
As they walked along, Gollum would make the strange, guttural sounds that had given him his name, 'gollum', and would mutter to himself in almost inaudible tones. More than once Melian thought she understood some of what he said; words like 'precious' amidst the hissing that he used as speech. Sometimes he would beg to be allowed to climb the trees, and Legolas could not find it in his heart to refuse him. Gollum would climb the tree and guards were set at the foot to keep watch whilst the others walked around of their free will, replacing the guard at intermittent intervals. And so it was on the day that continues our tale.  
  
Melian and Legolas were walking together under the trees in the twilight, for Gollum had climbed a tree and refused to move for most of the day. No one had the heart to try and forcibly remove him, for Gollum was clever and had learnt how to hold on tightly to the branches with his feet as well as his hands, so the watch was set up and they would remain there until the creature decided to move himself.  
  
Melian rejoiced in the cool breeze of the twilight and the feel of Legolas' arms around her as they stood together under the trees. "I never thought it could be possible to be so happy," she whispered, and Legolas smiled.  
  
"Then you do not regret your decision to remain with me in Mirkwood?" he asked, looking into her eyes, and she shook her head.  
  
"I would not leave now for the world," she answered softly, and Legolas bent his head to kiss her.  
  
A shout from the trees behind them interrupted their tender moment, and an Elf came flying through the woods towards them.  
  
"Orcs, Elriya!" he gasped, and turned and ran back to the battle that they could now hear from the area of the Great Oak.  
  
Legolas and Melian glanced at each other and reached for their weapons, running swiftly to join in the mêlée. The orcs were many and fierce, and they pressed the Elves hard for some time, but at last Legolas and his men drove them off, leaving many slain. Victory was theirs, and the orcs were repelled from the North of Mirkwood for many months to come.  
  
It was then that the cry went up from one of the Elves, a cry of alarm and grief. Legolas returned to the tree that Gollum had been sitting in and stopped short. Under the tree lay the bodies of the Elves who had died whilst trying to guard Gollum from the orcs, and to Legolas' despair, Melian was among them. She had fought hard and slain many of the orcs, but this had obviously been some pre-arranged escape for the creature Gollum, and she had died trying to prevent it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a sad day in Thranduil's kingdom when the party returned to his palace bearing the bodies of those who had died. Legolas himself carried Melian's body into the chamber that had been prepared for them, and great was the grief of the Elves when they saw it.  
  
For three days and three nights, as Thranduil, Eldorin and the others discussed what must be done about the orcs and Gollum; Legolas remained by her side, neither eating nor sleeping, his grief tearing at his heart and his mind until all around him feared he would go mad or die.  
  
Then on the fourth day, Thranduil sent for his son.  
  
"Legolas, I know you are grieved," he told him. "Indeed all of Mirkwood weeps for the death of Melian, and I with them."  
  
"Let me find the remaining orcs, Father," Legolas pleaded, tears in his eyes. "I will have vengeance for her murder."  
  
"My son, I will not allow it," Thranduil answered him, his own eyes bright with unshed tears. "But there is another way for you to avenge your lady," he added, as Legolas gave a cry of despair and fury. "Lord Elrond has summoned a Council at Rivendell. The One is found and Sauron seeks it. That is why Gollum was taken. That is why Melian was slain."  
  
"The One?"  
  
Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Elrond wishes, as do all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, to see the ring destroyed. A quest there shall be, for one of those present must take the ring and destroy it. There you will have your vengeance, my son, and vengeance for us all. You will represent me at the Council and do what you can to see the One destroyed. That shall be our justice for Melian the Brave."  
  
Legolas was silent for a while as he considered his father's words. He saw the logic in his father's plan, but his heart spoke of a more urgent and bloody revenge. Then he saw Melian in his mind, heard her words in his heart and knew what he had to do.  
  
Bowing at the shoulders, Legolas said, "When must I set out for Rivendell?"  
  
The End 


End file.
